Glee 25 Years Later - SYOC
by Sillhouetee
Summary: Title says it all. Pairings included. SYOC open.
1. Chapter 1

Glee 25 Years Later

SYOC

*Re-uploaded* if you've previously submitted please re-submit your character with the changes made to the form.

Also, it has come to my attention that you can no longer copy and paste, if you need me to send you the form just ask. I have put the application on my profile if that helps.

Welcome to my SYOC, this takes place 20 years after season 5. You can either submit a pairing child or a non-pairing child. I will be accepting around 12 characters, maybe less maybe more. Your character doesn't necessarily have to join the glee club right away, or be in the club throughout the entire duration of the story.

Submit all characters through PM. The subject must be their first and last name **only**. Do not review characters. No Mary Sues / Gary Stus. Be creative with your characters, approval is based on quality, this is not first come first serve.

Obviously both boys and girls are needed. I do need mean characters as well, without an antagonist this will be really boring. I will most likely accept mean characters before nice ones since I know they rarely get sent in. In extra info put "the purple elephant" so I know you've read everything.

Pairings:

Will & Emma Schuester: Will and Emma are still teachers at McKinley, Emma's still the guidance counsellor and Will still runs the glee club, which seems to be on the decline. Together they have 3 children.

Jesse & Rachel St. James: After Finn's death Rachel was devastated, but still pursued her Broadway career. During one of her shows she was reunited with Jesse, who played opposite her. The two fell in love again and after having successful careers decided it was time to move back to Lima and start a family. Together they have 2 children.

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson: Kurt's band never panned out, so instead he became a fashion designer. After graduation Blaine went off to NYADA and become semi-successful on Broadway. Blaine decided that he wanted to settle down and have children, so Kurt moved his career to Lima, and Blaine now does shows for community theatre. They have 3 children.

Noah and Quinn Puckerman: A few years after joining the Air Force, Noah runs into Quinn while on leave. They hook up, and during Noah's time on leave they fall in love. Noah continues to serve in the Air Force, while Quinn became a lawyer. They have 2 children.

Those are the **only** pairings you will be allowed to submit to. Do not request any others. My character will take the son slot for Will & Emma. If you have any questions please ask.

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Birthday:

Age/Grade

Appearance (detailed):

Personality (detailed:

Sexuality:

Clothing Style:

Reason for Joining Glee:

Audition Song (optional unless auditioning):

Year They Joined Glee:

Family Life (member/age(non pairing only)/relationship. If a pairing child include how they would treat their siblings):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clubs/Sports:

V or no V? (if no V how they lost it, if V how could they lose it/would they) :

Storyline Ideas For Your Character (minimum of three):

Weekly Assignment Ideas:

Examples of Dialogue (3):

Extra Info:

* * *

My Example

Full Name: Chase Schuester

Nicknames:

Birthday: November 22nd

Age/Grade: 16/ Grade 11

Appearance: Chase resembles his father, with his brown hair and green eyes. His hair is normally styled up, or messy when he can't be bothered to do it. He's tall and slightly muscular, with a fair complexion.

Personality: Withdrawn from others, Chase doesn't typically associate with those outside of his immediate friend group. Most people automatically judge him for smoking and doing pot, but when it comes down to it he's a nice guy. He has a nonchalant attitude towards most things, especially school. He gets the grades his parents want, but his teachers always say he could be doing much better. He's kind and protective of his friends. He has a bit of a smart ass personality, and doesn't hesitate to talk back to teachers and his parents alike.

Sexuality: Homosexual (closeted)

Clothing Style: Causal, jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. During the colder months he'll wear sweaters and during winter a grey trench coat.

Reason for Joining Glee: He was forced to in grade 10 after he got caught smoking pot behind the bleachers, his dad wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

Audition Song (optional unless auditioning): N/A

Year They Joined Glee: Last year

Family Life (member/age/relationship. If a pairing child include how they would treat their siblings): Will Schuester (father): He doesn't really get along with his dad, getting easily annoyed about how much time his dad wants to spend with him, preferring to be more independent.

Emma Schuester (mother): He prefers his mother to his father, since she gives him the space he needs/wants, and seems to be more understanding of it.

As for siblings he would pretty much ignore them at home and at school, unless they were in trouble.

Likes: Getting high, smoking, drinking and partying, playing guitar, hanging out with his friends, skateboarding.

Dislikes: Jocks, over peppy cheerleaders, glee club, bullies.

Clubs/Sports: None other than glee.

V or no V? (if no V how they lost it, if V how they could/would they) : V and maybe meet an older guy who threatens to out him if he doesn't.

Storyline Ideas For Your Character: His parents could discover that he's still smoking pot even though he promised he'd quit last year.

He could meet an older guy (either senior or college student) and get pressured into trying more serious drugs, and enter an unhealthy (abusive) relationship.

He could get a crush on another gay kid in either New Directions or a rival glee club, but they won't date him until he cleans himself up.

Weekly Assignment Ideas:

Examples of Dialogue: Not doing for my character, I'll know how to write his dialogue. However it's still a required field for submissions.

Extra Info:

That's my example, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Remember, please PM all characters, and if you'd like to submit the character(s) for any of Chase's story lines, feel free to. (hint hint).


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note/Update

Just wanted to say thank you to those who have submitted characters, but I would like to address a couple of issues. Your character's reason for joining the glee club can't be as a punishment. Realistically that wouldn't do much to straighten them out, and isn't an adequate punishment like detention or suspension. Also, I'm going to ask for no more bad boys, I've already received quite a few, and there's only so much room in the story for them. Another thing, for story-lines the idea is to provide three _different_ story-lines, not just one idea with three continuations of it. Very few characters have been approved to the story, and some I'm on the fence about. So I'm still accepting characters. **Also, make sure you're using the proper form, some of you have accidentally submitted characters using the old form**. I've double checked and the correct form is on both my profile and the first chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

Also, I do need the male/female lead of the glee club. Popular/bitchy cheerleaders, bully jocks, etc. So please start sending in those types of characters. If your character is accepted, you will be informed through PM.

The following pairings are still available:

Will & Emma (two slots)

Jesse & Rachel (two slots)

Kurt & Blaine (three slots)

Noah & Quinn (one slot)


	3. Chapter 3

My Second Example/Character

I've decided to create another character/example. I find I'm receiving a lot of characters that have darker backgrounds and darker storylines, and unfortunately I can't accommodate all of that. I do need just typical high school character. My next character will take a Jesse & Rachel slot. Also, make sure when submitting characters you fill out every section and are detailed (but not overly detailed) in personality and appearance. And please send in some pairing children (**Puckerman pairing is filled no more please)**! I will be posting and continually updating the approved character list onto my profile soon. Also, please check out my poll on my profile.

Full Name: Abigail St. James

Nicknames: Abbey

Birthday: December 1st

Age/Grade: 16/11

Appearance (detailed): She has her mother's dark brown hair, which is straight and falls to her mid-back. Her bangs are side-swept and she usually wears her hair down, unless she's playing volleyball or basketball. She has her father's blue eyes and a lightly tan complexion. She's short like her mother and has a slim frame.

Personality (detailed): Abigail, like her parents is very confident in herself and stays true to herself in spite of what others may think about her. Unlike her father she's very down to earth and isn't cocky about her abilities. Like Rachel she's a natural leader, however she isn't a control freak. She enjoys pulling others into the group who seem to be sitting on the sidelines. Though she seemingly doesn't care what other people think of her, like her mother she can be sensitive to the opinion of others, thought won't compromise herself to fit in or please anyone else. She's kind, caring and always ready to help those in need.

Sexuality: Heterosexual.

Clothing Style: She normally dresses casually, yet still fashionable. She'll almost always wear an accessory of some sort, be it a necklace, bracelet or a scarf.

Reason for Joining Glee: Her parents encouraged her to in order to round her activities with something more artistic, the original agreement was she only had to participate for grade ten, but she decided to stick with it.

Audition Song (optional unless auditioning): N/A

Year They Joined Glee: Last year.

Family Life (member/age(non pairing only)/relationship. If a pairing child include how they would treat their siblings): Jesse St. James: She gets along well with her father, although he would prefer her to take her musical abilities further he supports her decision to focus on athletics and pushes her to be the best athlete she can be.

Rachel St. James: She typically gets along well with her mother, but can sometimes find her a little over bearing.

For siblings, she would try to spend time with them, but wouldn't be a bother if she could tell she wasn't wanted. Younger she would be fairly protective of them.

Likes: All sports, jogging, spending time outdoors, hanging out with her friends, cartoons.

Dislikes: Bullies, obnoxious jocks and rude cheer leaders, people who take things too seriously, and people who don't know when to take things seriously.

Clubs/Sports: Volleyball and Soccer teams, as well as Glee club.

V or no V? (if no V how they lost it, if V how could they lose it/would they) : No V she lost it to her ex boyfriend last year (while they were dating).

Storyline Ideas For Your Character (minimum of three): She defends a member of the glee club from being bullied by a jock, and because of it becomes the new target.

She could run break her leg right before Regionals, leaving the Glee Club without their female lead.

A cheerleader who joins glee to tear the group apart starts by victimizing Abbey and getting the other members to glee members to join in (would start it by saying Abbey's only the lead because her mother was of ND and her dad lead Vocal Adrenaline and accuse Mr. Schuester of favouritism). This would escalate to the point where Abbey would either figure out her plan or just quit the club.

Weekly Assignment Ideas:

Examples of Dialogue (3):

Extra Info: She may or may not become the main character, depends on the characters that are submitted.


End file.
